TOTAL DRAMA SPORTS
by Sunshine.Kid.101
Summary: We will do a limited amount of sports suggest sports I might need.
1. It's a whole new ball game pt 1

**DISCLAIMOR GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS:I DO NO OWN ANY THING OF TDI,A,OR WT ESPECIALLY CODY**

Thanks to all the people that signed up, sadly I didn't get alot of people and I'm tired of waiting. Not really tired, but bored...

Oh and all the characters may not be spot-on.

* * *

"Yo, hello and welcome to season 4 of Total Drama! I am your host Chris Mclean. Here's the deal: eleven contestants will try to compete for one...million...dollars, in Southern Africa! Said contestants will compete in different challenges each week, and one team will either receive a reward or see one of their fellow teammates get the boot. In the end one contestant will be left standing and ten losers will...not. See all the drama all the action all the world tour...ing on Total...Drama...Sports!"

The host walked over to a large stadium-like building"This is Green Point Stadium in Cape Town, this is where our contestants will be competing this season. Of course we modified it to have bunks and a confessional." He explained. "The contestant will be arriving shortly."

After about a minute a bus arrived at the stadium. "Here is our first contestant, Luke Kashfer."

A tall male teen wearing a green hoodie stepped out of the bus. "Hey, hey, hey wazzuuppp!"

"Uh yeah... anyways moving on welcome our next contestant from El Paso, Texas Jose Utnac."

Another male teen shorter than the last in black jeans and a white polo shirt stepped out. "Hello Christopher."

"It's Chris!" The host practically whined. "Now the next competitor is a female meet Lily Fay."

The teen that stepped out was shorter than Jose, and was wearing a pink sundress. "Hello, hello, hello! It's great to see so many more friends here!"

"Um... There are only two of us." Luke pointed out.

"Friends?" Jose asked.

"Yeah, well of cours- MRPH!" Lily was silenced by Chris putting his hand over her mouth.

"Next up: Ali Davis."

Again another teen stepped out this time Hispanic, she was somewhat taller than Lily and was wearing a purple sundress. "..."

"Hey! I'm Lily!" Lily walked over to Ali.

"Uh... h-hey I'm Ali."

"Moving on, Welcome Trina Frost."

The average height teen walked out of the bus not looking to thrilled wearing black jeans and a grey T-shirt reading "Remember My Name... You'll Be Screaming It Later."

"Hi I'm Li-"

"Shut it. How long am I going to be stuck here." Trina asked in a annoyed voice.

"Your stereotype must be The Cheerful One." Jose commented.

"I swear I will-"

"Next! Welcome Nicolette Hudson!"

The teen that stepped was about 5' 5, and was wearing a teal tank top with the letters KHS on it and blue jean shorts. "Bonjour."

"Um...what?" Trina asked.

"It means hello." Jose said then mumbled something.

"What did you just say?" Trina asked holding Jose by the collar.

"Uh uh thumb bass, yea thumb bass t-they uh bite your f-fi-thumbs." Jose said fearing for his life.

"Oh ok, thanks I'll watch out for those." Trina said putting him down.

"Hey Nicolette I'm Lily."

"Hey Lily nice to meet you, please call me Nikki." Nicolette said.

"On to our next competitor: Sean "Skittles" Ottone." Chris yelled.

The teen walked out nervously, wearing a black tube top and short shorts. "H-hey guys." The group busted out laughing. "Hey guys lay off my mom packed me her clothes." The laughter grew.

"Ha ha ha. Sean, dude there are some spare clothes in the stadium, but their Geoff's."

"Cool." Sean said as he walked away.

"Next up: Connor Kiernan!"

The teen walked out wearing a dark green t-shirt and khaki pants, listening to an Ipod.

"Hey I'm Lily."

"I hate everything about you!" Connor sang to the lyrics, opening his eyes to see Lily starring at him in fear. "What? Crap! Did I miss the new Kane and Lynch trailer?"

"Y-you hate me? You don't even know me!" Lily started to yell.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I was listening to music." Connor said.

"Oh, well, I'm Lily."

"I'm Connor."

"Ok, ok guys it's a thirty minute show." Chris said. "Let's move on. Welcome Jericho Mann!" Chris announced "But this kid is the son of a CIA agent so yea... be nice."

The teen walked out in a black shirt and black jeans.

"Oh god Esoj look it's James Bond." Connor said.

"Esoj?" Jose asked.

"Hey Seoj." Jericho gave Jose a noogie.

"It's Jose!" Jose yelled.

"Oh yea." Jericho said.

"And moving on!" Chris interrupted. "Welcome Toni Hart."

The teen walked off the bus wearing a pink tank top and blue jean shorts, making it halfway and falling down. "Ow..." Jose and Luke rushed over to help her up only to be trampled by Jericho.

"Here let me help you up." Jericho said as he pulled her up.

"Uh thanks umm..."

"Jericho."

"...Yea..." Toni started to zone out.

"Ok break the love feast, we have Two more people first: Anaswa- Anaesr- Anakj- Anya Gaumen!"

The teen was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "I SEE STAGE PEOPLE" on it and blue skinny jeans. "Hey guys."

"I see them too, but their not stage people...especially Jeso" Connor commented

"Jose!" Jose yelled.

Anya looked around everyone having their own conversations. "Hey!" Everyone stopped and looked at Anya, then turned back to what they were doing. "Bah! Whatever!"

"And our final contestant: Lyn Carsing."

The finale teen was wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts. "Hello everyone." Lyn said in a thick French accent.

"Hello, I'm Lily." Lily practically ran up to the bus.

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn, but you can call me Lyn."

"Ok since everyone is here let's show you guys around. Hey, where's Sean?" The host asked.

"Huh? What did I miss?" Sean said running out in Geoff's spare clothes.

"Dude you look like a fruit." Luke commented.

"You are a fruit." Sean shot back.

"Oh, and before I forget all of you histories check out except one." Chris started.

"Who's?" Jose asked.

"Connor's." Chris said pointing at him.

"Oh yeah I thought it was like general knowledge of history." Connor explained.

"Fine, we don't have enough time." Chris said.

"Chris, it's been 15 minutes." Trina commented.

"OK,ok we need to show you guys the stadium." Chris walked into the main building, all the others followed. "This is the entrance to the stadium A.K.A your 'dorms', bathrooms, and food court."

"Speaking of food where's Chef?" Lily asked.

"Oh chef, well he had an 'accident' heh. So we hired one of the members from the old cast."

"Who? DJ, nice he can cook." Jericho said.

"No, Cody!" Chris said as he walked into the food court.

"Cody, you can cook?" Nicolette asked.

"Kinda, but I can't cook edible things, my 'contract' says I have to cook like Chef." Cody said.

"Bummer." Sean said.

"Sean I think those clothes are getting to you." Connor said.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Yea Sean is it? Why are you wearing Geoff's clothes?" Cody asked.

"Long story." Sean said hiding his face.

"No offense, but you look like a fruit." Cody said.

"Oh come on!"

"Now if you can follow me let's go to your 'rooms' heh heh." Chris said.

After walking through most of the building they arrived at their rooms.

"Uhh... Chris these are locker rooms with bunk beds in them..." Connor pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, these locker rooms are where you'll be sleeping." Chris explained. "Now, let's head out to the stadium." Everyone then walked through a hallway into a giant stadium. "And this is where events are held. But some events will need to be taken else where."

"Some? All you can play is soccer." Jericho said.

"I'm getting to that!" Chris yelled. "Anyways we will be modifying the stadium for different events." Chris said. "And finally the confessional this outhouse will be your confessional."

"When do we use it?" Lily asked.

"Will I tell them? Will they get along? Find out these and more next time on Total...Drama...SPORTS."

"Kind of a crappy time to leave the show." Jose commented.

* * *

Well what do you think? It's my first story so...yea.

Oh and sorry fornot being spot on I needed some antagonists


	2. It's a whole new ball game pt 2

Hey again.

* * *

"Hey Chris here, and be prepared to be blown away on today's episode. After all it is the first challenge."

All of the contestants are in the food court having conversations.

"Hey, Luke." Connor greeted as he sat down next to him.

Luke was to zoned out he notice him. "Luke?"

Luke nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Connor. "Huh, oh, hey what's up."

"Dude, you ok?" Connor asked.

"Luke is just drooling over some girl." Jose said.

"Oh yeah, who?" Connor asked with one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk.

"Hey guys whats up?" Lily asked while walking over. "Did you guys know Chris miscounted us? He said there were eleven contestants, but there are twelve."

"Uh..t-that's cool L-Lily." Luke coughed up.

"Whats wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"I think I have an idea." Jose said.

"Good morning contestants! Are you ready for your first challenge?" Chris sprang out of nowhere.

"Yes! Finally!" Sean screamed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Sean: Yes! I can show them my skills!

Connor: Luke and Lily? Can't really say I saw that coming, then again I've only known them for a day.

Jericho: So Luke has a little crush on Lily? How can I use that to my advantage

* * *

"Ok first we need to make teams, but all good teams have captains. So Ali and Jericho your captains, we need to flip a coin to see who picks first." Chris explained as he flung a coin in the air. "Call it!"

"Heads." Jericho said.

"Tails... I guess." Ali said.

"It's tails!" Chris announced. "So Ali make your choice."

"Lily." Ali chose.

"Uh... I guess I'll take the fruit." Jericho said pointed at Sean.

"Oh come on! Really!" Sean yelled.

"Um... Esoj." Ali said.

"It's Jose!"

"Seoj calm down!" Connor said.

"...Uhh Tonia." Jericho said with a smirk.

"Oh... heh heh." Tonia started to blush.

"...Connor I guess." Ali sounded reluctant.

"Hell yea! Hooah!" Connor said walking over to Ali's side.

"Luke..." Jericho said.

"Wait... no! I wanna be on Ali's team!" Luke whined.

"No! I mean uh... c'mon it'll be fun." Jericho assured.

"Fine..." Luke sighed and walked over to Jericho's side.

"Trina." Ali said.

"Finally..." Trina walked over to Ali's side.

"Lyn." Jericho said pointing at her.

"Ah, yes, very good." Lyn said as she walked over to Jericho's side.

"Nikki." Ali spoke up.

"Well, at least I'm not last." Nicolette commented.

"Anya of course." Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Last?" The theatre freak walk over to Jericho's side.

"Ok, finally here are the teams: The Screaming Goalies: Ali, Lily, Jose, Connor, Trina, And Nicolette. As for the Killer Balls: Jericho, Sean, Tonia, Luke, Lyn, and Anya." Chris announced.

Lily leaned over to Trina and whispered: "We better watch out for the Killer Balls."

"That's what she said." Trina joked.

"...Or he said." Connor added, everyone looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Chris your going to have to change our team name." Tonia ordered.

"If it makes you guys unhappy then it stays." Chris said with a smirk.

"Seriously, you're really going to need to change it." Sean said.

"Ok, ok... The Killer... Batters." Chris said annoyed. "Can we just get on with it?"

* * *

**Confessional **

Trina: Screaming Goalies and Killer Batters, this guys really original (rolls eyes).

* * *

"You guys ready for the first challenge." Chris chuckled.

"Yes! For the last time yes!" Trina yelled.

"Ok, your first challenge is basketball."

"Yes!" Sean cheered.

"In wheelchairs." Chris snickered.

"Oh." Sean frowned.

"Oh, and you have to sing!" Chris laughed.

"Wait sports and singing, don't they like cancel each other out or something?" Trina asked.

"Well, since everyone loved it in World Tour, it's happening."

"No, everyone hated the songs on World Tour. They were for children." Connor said.

"That is why you can chose real songs!" Chris stated in excitement.

"Any song?" Ayna asked.

"Songs appropriate for children, or a clean version of songs." Chris said.

"So when do we sing?" Ayna asked.

"Oh, you'll know. You'll know. Heh heh." Chris assured. "So we will begin our challenge in about half an hour." And with that they were dismissed.

Luke decided to follow Connor to the food court.

"Hey, Connor." Luke whispered into Connor's ear.

"Whats up?" Connor greeted.

"Do you think you can help me uh... you know hook up with Lily?" Luke asked.

"Um Luke, buddy, do I really look like I know how to win a girl over?" Connor said with a eyebrow raised.

"Yea... but you're the closest thing I have to a friend here." It was true Connor and Luke had become friends over the last day.

"What about Jose?"

"Yea... he's worse."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

Connor and Luke walked into one of the hallways where they found Lily.

"H-hey Lily" Luke said as he puffed out his chest.

"Hey Luke what do you need?" Lily asked in a friendly voice.

"Do you wanna maybe get a soda later or something?" Luke was wreck.

"Sure! Wait are y-"Lily was cutoff by a announcement.

"Teams please exit the stadium, since we need a court, we will need to go to a local court." Chris said over the intercom. "Oh and-" **DING!**

The rest of the contestants were entering in the hallway."Um what the?" Lyn asked the intercom.

"It means you sing." Chris chuckled.

"Dude, Luke I know what to sing!" Connor whispered in his ear.

"What? That not child friendly!" Luke shouted.

"Oh we'll censor it..." Connor assured.

"Fine..." Luke was bright red but found the courage to say:

* * *

Luke: All the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy.

Jose: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis.

Connor: (puts arms around Trina and Jericho) You know, it's kinda hard just to get along today.

Jericho: (pointing at Luke) Our subject isn't cool, but he fakes it anyway.

Ayna: He may not have a clue and he may not have style.

Tonia: But everything he lacks, well, he makes up in denial.

All: So don't debate, a player straight.

Lyn: You know he really doesn't get it anyway.

Sean: Gonna play the field, and keep it real.

All: So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.

Lily: At least, you'll know you can always go on ricki lake.

Nikki: The world needs wannabes.

All: So hey hey, do that brand new thing!

* * *

"Ok everyone sang?" Jericho asked.

"I don't think I heard Ali." Tonia said with a smirk.

"What? O-of course I did remember." Ali said in a scared voice.

"Oh yea, good times..." Connor said.

"Are you sure you sang?" Jericho asked with a eyebrow raised.

"U-uh well I heh you see-" Ali started

"Great we ran out of time!" Chris yelled over the intercom.

"What?" Sean asked.

"You took to long the 30 minutes of air time is up." Chris explained.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jericho: Hm... maybe I can fool Lily into an alliance, she seems dumb enough... I know Tonia will be easy.

Luke: Aw man I hope it worked...

Sean: Stupid commercials! (crosses arms)

Trina: (brushing her arm off) I can't believe that freak Connor touched me.

* * *

Chris laughs "Will they find out about Ali, and more importantly Jericho? Who will be sent home? If we ever get there...next time on Total...Drama...Sports!"

* * *

Finally chapter two is up...Oh and the song is part of: Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) by The Offspring.


	3. Head to head, wheel to wheel

HELLO!

* * *

"I'm your host Chris Mclean and you're watching Total Drama Sports, today our contestants will face they're first elimination ceremony."

Most of the contestants are waking up by now.

"Hey Lyn you don't talk much do you?" Lily and most of the other girls were waking to the food court. "Come to think of it none of you do."

"There is nothing to say." Lyn responded.

"Um... hello we're in a reality show!" Lily said.

"Yea... well." Ali started.

"No excuses it's because you're shy!" Lily interrupted.

"Good morning contestants! We can finally get on with the first challenge! If you will, make your way to the food court." Chris said over the intercom.

"We'll talk later..." Lily said as they made their way to the food court.

In the food court multiple thing were going on: Connor and Cody were fighting over who would get voted out first, Jericho and Jose were playing rock, paper, scissors, and Luke was heading to the Confessional. Lily secretly followed Luke when no one was in view, she approached them.

"Hey Luke remember yesterday you wanted to do something?" Lily asked.

"Yea..." Luke replied.

"You wanna, maybe, do that tonight?" Lily asked.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! I-I mean cool..." Luke tried to act cool, Lily just laughed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Luke: Yes! Nice!

Lily: I can't wait until tonight!

* * *

Meanwhile in the food court Chris had come in a wheelchair, just in time for Luke and Lily to come back.

"Holy crip he's a crapple!" Luke joked.

"No! Today's challenge is-" Chris was cutoff.

"Yea, yea wheelchair basketball." Trina completed his statement.

"Yes! Now please leave the stadium we have to go to a local court." Chris said as he left.

About fifteen minutes passed and they were all at a basketball court.

"Here's the rules: it's a six on six match, first team to make three baskets wins, stay in your wheelchairs, and there are no other rules." Chris snickered. "So get in your wheelchairs and go!"

All the contestants scattered to find a wheelchair.

"How do these work?" Jericho asked.

"You just sit down and strap yourself in...duh." Luke responded.

After everyone was in a chair Chris threw a ball in the air and blew a whistle.

Jose caught the ball only to have Jericho snatch it away, he then threw it and scored a point.

"You can't beat me I was trained by Delta force!" Jericho yelled.

"Ummm Delta force doesn't officially exist. So you suck just like the rest of us." Connor said while wheeling by.

* * *

**Confessional**

Connor: I don't think I'm likin' that Jericho guy...

* * *

Chris threw the ball up again this time Sean caught it.

"Lets go!"

Jose grabbed the ball while Sean was taunting.

"This is for last time!" Jose bounced the ball off Jericho's head and made a point.

"Nice!" Jose and Lily high-fived.

"Alright this time go get the ball!" Chris yelled as he loaded the ball into a machine that looked like a cannon.

"What is that?" Tonia asked.

**Boom!** The contraption fired the ball a out the door of the court.

"Where did it go?" Tonia screamed.

"Try a couple blocks that way." Chris said pointing to the door.

Lyn and Anya were the first out the door.

"Great..." Jose said chasing after them, the rest of the contestant followed.

Anya and Lyn were searching for the ball.

"Hey is that it?" Anya saw a small orange object in the distance.

"Maybe, let's see." Lyn responded.

* * *

"I see it!" Luke pointed in the distance.

"Huh?" Lily looked up. "Yes!" she went full speed over to the ball.

"Oh crap!" Luke chased after her.

Luke and Lily were neck and neck coming up close to he ball. Luke looked over at Lily and then the ball.

Luke sighed. "Oh no!" he pushed all his weight over to make it look like he fell over. Making it easier for Lily to catch the ball.

* * *

"Oh it was just a pumpkin..." Anya said in dismay.

"Hey Anya look, is that it?" Lyn pointed to another small orange object.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily was charging full speed toward the ball court.

"Ha I've got this." Lily said entering the court.

"Not anymore!" Sean took the ball, he apparently was waiting there the entire time.

"Hey, you camper!" Lily yelled wheeled over to him.

"Ha, camper? Really?" Sean threw the ball and score a point.

"Crap!" Lily yelled.

* * *

"Um Anya?"

"Yea Lyn?" Anya responded.

"Where are we?" They were in a busy urban enviroment.

"I don't know, hey! Is that it?" Anya pointed to yet another orange object.

* * *

"Everyone here?" Chris asked.

"Now we are." Jericho wheeled in the court pulling a scared Lyn and Anya behind him. "Found em' about a mile that way."

"Good, now fetch!" Chris yelled firing the cannon yet again.

"Oh come on!" Anya yelled.

All the contestants were panting by the time they wheeled out the door.

**Ding!**

"Oh great..." Trina rolled her eyes

"Why..." Nikki asked looking at the sky.

* * *

Nikki: 'Cause sometimes you feel tired,

Anya: feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up.

Luke: But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength

Lily: and just pull that stuff out of you and get that motivation to not give up

Trina: and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.

Lyn: Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel em

Connor: Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them

Jose: Cause when I am not then I am stop pinning them

Tonia: And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.

Jericho: Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom

Sean: Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop.

* * *

After Sean sang his verse everyone stopped.

"Wait, what?" Connor looked rather surprised.

"I was just going along with the song." Sean held his arms up in defense.

"I think I see the ball!" Anya said.

"Yea, ok..." Lyn looked at her in disappointment.

"I don't think Ali sang." Jericho said.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ali: Oh no! Please don't find out... (The musician covers her eyes)

* * *

"Y-yes I did!" Ali screamed.

"Whoa, wait are you sure?" By now all of the contestants were waiting for a response.

"W-well hey l-look the ball!" Ali pointed to the ball.

"Nice!" Tonia charged towards the ball, but Trina bashed into her.

"Ha!" Trina grabbed the ball, to have it stolen by Sean who crashed into Jericho.

"Yes I got it!" Jose took it and went into the court.

"Go Jose!" Lily yelled.

"Huh?" Jose lost concentration while Lyn stole the ball and score a point.

"Winners the Killer Batters!" Chris announced. "You will be getting real food for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes!" Sean cheered.

"As for the Screaming Goalies pick your favorite loser." Chris snickered.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jose: Lily obviously. She made us lose!

Connor: Trina... she scares me...

Lily: Trina.

Ali: Aw, man I hope I don't get kicked out for not singing... anyways sorry Lily.

* * *

The losing team sat in a set of bleachers around 7:00pm.

"You all know why your here, because your losers!" Chris laughed."Here's how it goes down: if you do not get a ping-pong ball you're out, and you can not comeback EVER!" Chris continued."You will have to walk down the Hall of Shame and board the "Rusty" Race Car of Losers. Ok?"

"Yea..." Nikki responded. "But I know someones coming back."

"Ok people that are safe: Nikki, Connor, Jose, Ali.

"Huh?" Trina and Lily both gasped.

"Lily, Trina. One of you are going home."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Trina. You are safe."

"What? But I- huh?" Lily was being push to the bus by several interns.

"Ha!" Trina yelled.

"Well at least we won't have that talk..." Nikki whispered to Ali.

"And that concludes yet another episode of Total...Drama...Sports!"

* * *

"I wonder when Lily will get here?" Luke asked himself.

He was sitting in the middle of the field, not knowing she was voted off...

* * *

Finally! Its over! Sorry, but making everyone main characters is hard! So if your character didn't get a lot of lines in this one you will get more next time.


	4. Love and war

Episode 4! Yea! Sorry It took so long you know school and life...

* * *

"Hello viewers! Today our contestants will be push to the limit! Why? I'll tell you if I feel like it. So stay tuned for Total Drama Sports!" Chris announced.

Most of the contestants are wandering around the stadium.

"Come on Luke cheer up!" Connor and Luke were walking in one of the many hallways.

"It's just..." Luke sighed. "I miss Lily."

"Well..." Connor was thinking of what to say.

"I'm going to the confessional..." With that Luke walked away.

* * *

**Confessional**

Luke: Man... I can't believe they voted her off... what did she do! (crosses arms)

* * *

Connor was still thinking of what to say, while he was dazed Tonia had walked by.

"What are you doing?" Tonia asked.

Connor looked up. "Do I know you?"

"Um... yea you know Tonia... Tonia Hart!" She continued.

"Sorry don't remember you... anyways Sarah, I gotta go."

"Pfft! The nerve of some people... wait who is Sarah?"

* * *

About half an hour passed and all of the contestants were in the food court.

"Good morning contestants! Are you ready for..." Chris pulled out a paintball gun. "...Extreme paintball?"

"No..." Trina rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Trina: They tried to vote me off... heh they're dead! (laughs)

* * *

"Actually I don't care, gear up and meet me outside." Chris instructed.

"Wait... gear up with what?" Tonia asked.

"Oh yea, with this." Chris threw a giant box at Tonia, causing her to fall off her chair.

"Paintball? Pfft... I'm pretty good at Call of Duty." Sean said while picking up a mask.

* * *

After everyone had gotten ready they walked outside to a forest-like area.

"Ok guys pick a 'commander' to represent your team. I would pick someone who can use a gun..." Chris told them.

"Connor! We pick Connor." Ali said almost throwing him.

"It's obviously me..." Sean said walking up.

"Yea whatever fruit..." Jericho commented.

"Hey!" Sean yelled.

"OK, so they will be sitting this round out!" Chris snickered.

"What, but Connor's perfect for this!" Jose tried to argue.

"Sucks to be you." Jericho laughed at the other team's side.

"Enough with the talking! Time to start!" Chris blew his whistle and everyone ran to there team's side.

"So, whats you kill/death ratio?" Sean asked Connor while sittng on the bench.

"I dunno like .8..." Connor replied rolling his eyes knowing what would come next.

"Oh my God you noob!" Sean yelled, Connor just rolled his eyes once more.

* * *

"Ok, I know alittle bit about warfare I play Bad Company." Jose was telling his teammates.

"Jose, that's a video game, does anyone else know anything about this?" Trina asked.

"Well my I studied the French Revolution, that help?" Nikki replied.

"You idiots have to know something!" Trina blurted out.

"Wait... did you hear that?" Ali asked in a whisper.

"Ahhhhh!" Luke ran in firing his paintball gun Jericho and Tonia followed.

"Oh, crap!" The team scattered to get their weapons.

"I'm out!" Jose yelled.

"Me to!" Ali and Trina said.

Nikki made a mad dash for the trees and kept running until she heard no more shooting.

"...W-wait on...ly three.. that means..." Nikki turned around only to get hit by Anya nd Lyn.

"Batters are the winners!" Chris yelled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Nikki: Ow! These paint balls hurt!

Anya: To easy! (laughs)

* * *

"Round two! Everyone ready?" Chris yelled. "oh yea, batters sit one person out."

"Sean..." Luke, and the rest of his team said.

"What?" Sean yelled.

"Alright go!" Chris blew a whistle.

* * *

"Ok Anya, Lyn, and Luke take right me and Tonia take left." Jericho said smirking while saying Tonia's name.

The Batter had gone there separate ways, Anya and co. were just doing as told, but Jericho and Tonia were doing some 'talking'.

"So, Tonia there's been something I wanted to say to you since day one." Jericho said.

"Yea?" Tonia said looking in his eyes.

"Do you maybe wanna, you know go out?" Jericho asked.

"Oh Jericho, yes!" Tonia hugged him. "Ow!"

"What?" Jericho asked pulling away from Tonia reveling a green spot on her forehead. "Oh God..."

What they didn't know was Connor and Jose were up in the tree branches over them.

"Crap..." Jericho looked around in circles. "Ahhh!" He fell down showing his back covered in green paint.

"Double kill." Connor said above them.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jericho: Those paint balls might have hurt, but I have someone in an alliance with me...(laughs evilly).

Tonia: OMIGAWD! I can't believe I'm going out with Jericho!

Connor: I hope nobody gets PTSD from this I'm like Charley*.

* * *

Meanwhile Anya and co. were at the Goalies base, other than taking out Ali, nothing happened.

"Hmmm..." Luke was pacing.

"Were are they?" Lyn asked.

Suddenly Anya started pacing like Luke, but fell in a trap hole.

"Oh, wonderful!" Anya screamed at the bottom of the pit.

"Now!" Nikki yelled running from the bushes shooting, Trina followed.

"Winners Goalies!" Chris announced.

"Wow Connor that actually worked." Ali said.

"Ok, kiddies round three has begun!" Chris yet again blew the whistle.

"Ok everyone just like last time." Jericho said. "But look at the branches."

Over at the other base Jose and Connor were working on something.

"Umm guys we should go." Ali said.

"One sec Ali." Connor said after he crammed the contraption in a piece of fruit. "I told you I'm like Charley." He then climbed up a tree.

"Hey, it works." Jose said to Ali.

Again, The Batters tried the same routine, this time looking at the trees.

"Anya, did that branch just- ahhh!" Luke got hit with multiple paint balls.

"Lyn, shoot!" Anya said randomly shooting the trees, Lyn did the same.

"Crap! We're out!" Jose said climbing down with Trina.

"Not me!" Nikki said after taking out Lyn, but getting hit by Anya. "Ok, I'm out..."

* * *

Jericho and Tonia were staring at the branches while walking.

"To easy." Connor said in a quiet voice.

He literally walked up to them shot Jericho in the stomach, but Tonia hit Connor.

"Oh gee." Connor said in a saddened voice.

While they were still in shock Ali ran to the Batters' base in search of Anya, taking her out.

* * *

Tonia then arrived at the Goalies' base.

"Oh man I am hungry, oh hey a pineapple." Tonia said walking over to it.

"I guess one bite wouldn't-" The pineapple exploded causing green paint to cover her. "Oh man..."

"Goalies win! Batters pick your favorite loser..." Chris said.

* * *

After the challenge the Goalies were getting ready to sleep while the Batters were at the ceremony.

Nikki decided to go out o the field.

* * *

At the ceremony The Batters learned the rules and went on with it.

"Jericho, Lyn, Anya, Sean you're all safe. Now, only one ping pong ball, two people.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Luke, you're safe."

"Wait, what I'm out?" Tonia was shocked. "But I-" She was shoved into the car to be driven away.

"Shocker..." Sean rolled his eyes.

"Oh wait we forgot the song, aw well, we can do two tomorrow..." Chris said.

"What?" They all said.

* * *

Meanwhile Nikki was sitting on the bleachers and she notice something, no someone else! She walked over to discover it was Connor, she tried to speak to him, but his Ipod was playing. She walked in front of him to find out he was sleeping! She was going to walk away, but she soon found herself sitting next to him. Before she knew what was happening she was almost asleep lying next to him...

* * *

Dun... dun... DUN! Anyways sorry for the long wait.

*-Charley- Slang the Us army used for the Vietcong.


End file.
